Charon
This article is written by The Warpsmith , please do not alter or add to this article without the creator's permission Charon Charon is a human Soldier and former Operative of the Pro-Human Organization Cerberus. Charon was his designated Codename, his birthname is unknown even to him due to a Mind-Wipe he recieved while employed by Cerberus, although the reason for it or even the individuals responsible are unknown as well. Charon possesses no memories of his origins, whether it be his homeworld, family, or even exact age. Due to this he has taken the name Charon as his permanent designation. Cerberus Career Charon was a skilled Operative under the employ of the Illusive Man and Cerberus for much of his life (as much as he could remember). He was deployed as a solo agent in restricted zones to gather information and eliminate high-priority targets for Cerberus. He was trained to use any weapon with deadly proficiency as well as the piloting of most known vehicles and spacecraft. His Omni-Tool is upgraded to self-perfom most hacking and breaching functions to allow Charon to keep on guard. Charon fought for the ideals that Cerberus upheld including advancing Humanity and protecting it from Alien-influences that might harm it, ss such he is a little bit distrusting of Aliens. At the beginning of the Reaper War the Illusive Man became Indoctrinated and as such led the rest of Cerberus into Reaper-slavery. Charon managed to recognize this before he could be implanted with reaper technology and fled the Illusive Man's influence. He managed to convince a number of other Operatives and Soldiers of the Illusive Man's corruption which resulted in their following of Charon away from Cerberus. Equipment Charon wears the Cerberus Assault Armor which seemed to be discontinued during the Reaper War by Cerberus in favor of stock armor sets. Though it is considered heavy, Charon has mastered it's use and become accustomed to it. Charon carries the Cerberus Harrier or at least the earlier prototype of it. He has modified it to possess larger Thermal Clip capacity and stability. As a secondary weapon Charon carries the M22-Eviscerator Shotgun, upgraded to penetrate armor and cover. Charon carries the Shredder Grenades to clear out organic targets (namely Collectors and Husks during his affiliation with Cerberus). These shrapnel bombs rip through unarmored/unshielded flesh causing massive bleeding. Abilities Charon relies greatly on his weapon skills to make every shot count but he does have a few extra abilities just in case. These include his implants' reflex system to trigger Adrenaline Rushes, Shield redirection systems to add Fortification, and the experimental Tesla Carnage blast to fry shields and synthetic targets. Atlas Mech During a few high-danger missions Cerberus delivered Charon an upgraded Atlas Mech to deal with amassed forces. When Charon fled he took to Atlas with him. Now he uses it to tear apart Reaper forces as well as indoctrinated Cerberus forces. It possesses increased shielding as well as a replaced main gun that uses the same system as the Alliance's Typhoon LMG but with a Cycled Ammo system to switch between ammo types. Cerberus Resistance Along with the Operatives and Soldiers who left with him, Charon has started a group under the banner of Cerberus but with the intention of following through on the organization's original purpose, as well as destroying the indoctrinated Cerberus forces. This group continues to wear Cerberus iconography and colors. They are quite solitary however and dont work alongside Alliance forces and so dont have to worry about friendly fire. Category:Cerberus Category:Cerberus operatives Category:Ex-Cerberus Category:Characters Category:Soldier Class